Lingerie
by innocuousPercipient
Summary: The time for college has finally rolled around and Nepeta is broker than broke. Needing some extra money, she takes up a modeling job offered to her. She doesn't realize that she's supposed to be modeling intimate apparel until it's too late, and she's too desperate for the money to back out. Karkat x Nepeta, Sollux x Feferi(mentioned). Pairings subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lingerie**_ (or intimate apparel if you want to be a prick)

The time for college has finally rolled around and Nepeta is broker than broke. Needing some extra money, she takes up a modeling job offered to her by a non-threatening seemingly innocuous and professional man. She doesn't realize that she's supposed to be modeling intimate apparel until it's too late, and she's too desperate for the money to back out. But this all happened months ago; now she's found a nice job at a family restaurant and isn't in any financial troubles; no need to worry, right? Wrong. The past eventually surfaces back up in the worst way imaginable—blackmail.

Chapter one: Oh No He Didn't

==Karkat: Be in denial

Karkat kept telling himself that he simply pitied her. Nothing more than that, plain old pity. He could never—no, _would_ never feel the same way. It's not like the strange lewd dreams that he didn't want to discuss meant anything. Nor did he "ogle her ass all the damn time" like certain friends insinuate. Maybe he just sometimes… glances her way. That's it.

"Kk. You're totally doing it again." Sollux said, breaking Karkat from his mental rant.

"Doing what?" He asks, and snaps his gaze away from where Nepeta was leaning over the minibar talking with Terezi.

"You're ogling Np's ass like your eyes are magnets and her butt is a refrigerator door."

Karkat rolled his eyes in disdain and turned to glare at Sollux. "For the umptieth, and final time, I am _not _staring at her. For all you know, maybe I was looking at the fucking painting hanging on the wall; I have an appreciation for art, dipshit." He paused to take a sip of punch from the red plastic cup in his hand. "And besides, do you see how she's leaning over the bar like that? Her ass is basically out there for anyone with eyes. All I did was fucking glance in her general direction and yet here you are jumping to weird conclusions. Hear that Sollux? That's the sound of my respect bar for you dwindling so fast that it hit the ground and caused earthquakes in the surrounding area."

"Oh my god, Kk, just shut the hell up. You always go on about how you don't like her and you try to find ways to hide your obvious eye humping with these lame excuses and rants. Just admit it, you want her."

"It's through one ear and out the other with you, isn't it? We're just friends, and if anything I pity her at the very least."

"Listen to you sounding all high and mighty. 'Pity her'? I pity your sorry ass for not having the balls to ask her to this party."

"Number one: There's nothing wrong with coming to a party solo! Number two: I had absolutely no plans whatsoever to ask her to said party. Number three: I don't see your date around. Oh—my bad, is she invisible?" He turned to the air beside Sollux "So sorry for not saying hi. What's that, your name is Ms. Nonexistent? Quite the exotic name."

"For your _FUCKING_ information, she's not here yet. She's running late; she just texted me while you were staring at Np, her limo wasn't on time."

"Right, right, and don't take this tone as condescending; I really believe you. Is her mother also a super model? Don't tell me—her dad's a CEO to some big business isn't he?"

"You know what kk you can go—" Sollux stopped mid-sentence and smiled as he looked past Karkat. "You know what? I'm going to go hang out with my _date_ that just walked through the door."

In disbelief, Karkat turned and saw none other than Feferi Peixes, notoriously one of the richest girls in their school. In fact, her mother was a super model and her father was indeed CEO to some big business. Speak of the goddamn devil.

"I'll catch up with you later." Sollux called back to Karkat as he walked over to meet up with Feferi. She flashed him a cute smile and Sollux circled an arm around her waist as they walked off.

That bastard, Karkat thought to himself. He goes off, finds an award-winning date, and leaves him to suffer the fate of a wallflower sipping on his probably spiked punch.

After getting over his moment of slight rage, he notices that Nepeta moved from the bar counter, as have most of the others who sitting there. In fact, half of the room was gathered in a small crowd cheering on some spectacle. He moves to the edges of the small circle, but fails to see what's going on (Damn his shortness!). All niceness aside, he opted instead to push through the crowd, causing a few unpleased grumbles in the process.

It turned out Gamzee, his friend and the host of this party, was doing some sort of dual juggling act with his brother, Kurloz. To be honest it was looking kind of good. They were both smiling at each other like idiots. They threw the juggling clubs back and forth with motions synonymous to the other; obviously, they've done this more than once or twice before.

The crowd eventually dissipated after some applause once the two of them caught the four clubs they were juggling and ended with a bow. The part-goers went back to whatever mundane thing they were initially doing.

Unconsciously and out of habit, Karkat scanned the crowd for Nepeta, but he discovered that she was nowhere to be found. He wandered a bit over to the back entrance of Gamzee's elaborate house and eventually found. He was about to approach her but he stopped short upon realizing she was already engaged in conversation with someone else. Well, 'engaged' is sort of an exaggeration. Actually, it's a blatant lie. She was looking at her feet and fiddling with the hem of her shirt, an obvious sign that she was in an awkward situation. Karkat looked up at who she was talking to; lo and behold, it was Eridan.

The sound of the music and the voices of all the people around him made it impossible to hear what the two were talking about. Eridan had on that cocky expression he would use whenever he was trying to pick up chicks (and, occasionally, guys), and Nepeta was rolling her eyes at his advances. Eventually, something he said made her grimace and she held up her hands for him to stop. With that, Eridan seemed to get angry upon the rejection and he said something smug to her, judging from the angry expression she made.

It's a rare sight to see Nepeta Leijon angry at someone, but when it is witnessed, it's best to back up a bit. Whatever Eridan said to her obviously set off a switch, for she grabbed the nearest drink from a table and threw it into his face. While he was recovering from the shock of the sticky liquid, she must have decided this wasn't enough, because she slapped him. Hard. The echoes could be heard all the way to Japan, where everyone was suddenly able to speak English and a chorus of 'Damn!'s erupted. As she stormed off through the back sliding door, Karkat would've sworn he saw her tearing up a bit through her anger.

==Now be the crying girl

Nepeta Leijon is definitely not crying! She's just a bit ticked… Sometimes strong emotions make a person cry, be it happiness or anger.

She looked up at the night sky to keep the tears that were threatening to fall in their place. The stars were few, as expected in the bustling City.

After a successful battle with tears, she walked over to a reclining chair and took a seat to cool off.

Surprisingly, there was even a large amount of people outside. Nepeta wondered briefly just how many people Gamzee and Kurloz knew, because it looked like everyone and their mother plus a neighbor who brought as friend came to this party.

It looked as if a few people had jumped into the pool; whether or not they had known Gamzee had a pool and brought a swimsuit or if they were going commando was unbeknownst to her, and frankly, she didn't want to know.

After a moment of being alone (literally, just a few seconds), she heard the sound of the sliding door nearly being yanked off its hinges and a green blur came rushing towards her.

"Nepeta!" Her older sister, Meulin, nearly tackled her with a hug that could break backs. Nepeta returned the hug with a look of slight confusion.

"What's wrong?! I heard you were crying!" She asked a bit too loudly and signed the words as she spoke.

"What? Already—I mean, I wasn't crying. I just came out here to cool off."

"Well, what happened? Who made my little sister mad so I can tell 'em what's what!" She asked seriously and held up her hands in a fighting stance. Nepeta could tell her sister was just trying to cheer her up, so she smiled for reassurance.

"Can we not talk about it here? I want to go someplace quieter."

==Find someplace quieter.

There are no quiet places; this comes as a shocking revelation to everyone. A giant college party not having any quiet spaces, wow!

After a few minutes of walking back and forth without aim through halls, Meulin stops Nepeta and leans in real close to yell-whisper;

"I know someplace quiet!"

"WHAT?" Nepeta shouted over the music and held a hand to her ear.

Meulin frowned and then just opted to sign the message to Nepeta. The booming music was only barely audible to Meulin as she was partially deaf. But judging by the vibrations, these were some pretty loud and pretty sick beats playing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Nepeta yelled back and allowed Meulin to lead the way. She followed her sister down a hall to a dead end and was a bit confused. But she saw Meulin pull a small hatch down from the ceiling to reveal a ladder. She looked to make sure no one was following and motioned for Nepeta to follow, which she did.

The noise from the party was instantly muffled a great deal once the door closed.

"How'd you know where the attic was?" Nepeta asked as Meulin plopped down comfortably on a worn couch.

"Oh! When me and Kurloz were dating we used to come up here and—"

"On second thought, nevermind!" She said and held up her hands for her sister to stop. Now, why was she up here again…?

"So!" Meulin sat up and patted the space next to her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" Nepeta said and went to go sit next to her.

==Flashback, flashback, flashback…

After watching Gamzee and Kurloz do their cool juggling thing, Nepeta went over to a join a few people for a friendly game of Gun to the Head*. Unfortunately, however, she was stopped along the way by someone she didn't want to see. (Let's pretend for a moment we don't all know that it's Eridan)

From the looks of it he had one too many cups of vodka punch (She's pretty sure at least two types of alcohol have been 'snuck' into the punch within the last hour).

"Hey, Nep, you got a second?" he interjected as he blocked her path completely.

"Oh, uh…" Hell no. Not just no, but _hell_ no. "Sure!" She groaned inwardly and allowed him to lead her to the back of the elaborate house.

One of the reasons Nepeta hated talking to Eridanwas because he always tried to flirt with her. Ever since Feferi dropped him on his ass like a pile of bricks, he turned his advances Nepeta's way much to her chagrin. Now that the alcohol was in his system, his I-Think-I-Have-a-Chance-ometer has skyrocketed which can only mean bad things.

So far, the conversation has consisted of pickup lines and petty date attempts from Eridan's side and tepid rejections and excuses from Nepeta's. It was only when he said something he shouldn't have that emotion spark in Nepeta, and not the good kind.

"I don't mean to be rude." Nepeta interrupted Eridan once it looked like he was going nowhere fast again. "But is this going to take much longer? I'd really rather be doing…a thing. Over there." She motioned towards the area behind her. Damn! Out of credible excuses.

"Damn, Nep, just shootin' me down every step a' the way, huh?" He asked and set his cup down on a nearby table. "You mind tellin' me what exactly I'm doing wrong?"

She sighed and began messing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's not your fault, Eridan, I just don't like you like that."

"But we're still friends, right?"

"…More like acquaintances. If barely even that. I don't want to come off as—well—a bitch, but I don't really like you. At all." She felt like it was kind of rude, but Nepeta was tired of Eridan and really didn't want anything to do with him.

When she glanced back up at him, he was scowling.

"It's Kar, isn't it? Everyone and their fuckin' mother knows you like him."

"Hey! That's none of your—"

"News flash: He's not into you!"

With that, Nepeta held up a hand to stop Eridan. He did _not _just go there. She made a slight grimace before continuing.

"I'm going to stop you right there Ampora." Under normal circumstances, she would have used a pun, but this is serious business. "It's none of your business who I like! This isn't grade school, get over yourself!" She was seconds from storming away when he said something that made her heart stop.

"I doubt he'd be into a girl who models lingerie anyway."

With a gasp, Nepeta reached for his beverage and promptly threw it at him. He cursed and inspected his clothes worriedly. With a glare she raised her hand to the opposite ear and backhanded him hard enough to make her hand sting.

After that spectacle was over, she stormed outside through the sliding doors and began to worry.

A/N:

*No, it does not involve shooting people in the head. It's a game where you say "Gun to the head..." and then give the person with the figurative gun held to their head a list of fatuous options each just as stupid as the last. It's fun, really, especially with friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lingerie**_ (or intimate apparel if you want to be a prick)

Chapter two: Oh Yes He Did

To pun or not to pun? That is question. Basically, I had a mini debate about whether or not I should use puns. I decided against it; normal people don't usually use puns in every day speech, perhaps once in a while when it crosses their mind for fun, or maybe in text. But let's not row down that stream; I have nautical miles worth of puns.

==Meulin: Flip the fuck out

She then proceeds to flip the fuck out.

"HE KNOWS? HE KNOWS?!" Cue the frantic screaming and running around.

==Nepeta: Calm your sister down

Easier said then done. She is currently running around the attic frantically yelling about how Nepeta's life is ruined.

"Meulin—listen, everything is going to be alright I've got this under control." She grabbed her sister by the shoulders, bringing her to a halt and forcing her to concentrate on her mouth.

"No, I don't think you understand the dire consequences. Something like this happened to the protagonist of this light novel I was reading; her worst enemy found out some incriminating information about her and suddenly her life was in shambles! No one would hire her for a job, her boyfriend broke up with her, and she was kicked out of her college. This is a sign, an omen. Those Ampora boys are not to be trusted! There's only one thing we can do."

Nepeta's curiosity got the best of her. "What's that?"

"We have to take him out! Send him sleeping with fishes."

"Mew-Mew, you do realize that what you've just described to me is a crime." She stated, also using her sister's nickname.

"I'm just taking the responsibility that his been put in my place since your birth by helping protect your social security and financial stability. People may be harmed, yes, but such is the path of valor!" Meulin spoke and signed proudly. Nepeta took a moment to stare at her sister before chuckling a bit at the flavorful speech.

"Meulin, I'm not going to tell you how crazy you sound. Just listen; I don't think he meant anything by it. He was just being drunk and stupid as usual, we're probably worrying over nothing. Wait, _you're_ probably worrying over nothing."

Meulin rubbed her chin for a moment in thought before sighing deeply.

"I guess so… but still! Be more careful, Nepeta. No more sketchy jobs."

"I know! I know… I've learned my lesson, believe me." She stated and then led her sister over to the attic door.

"We should rejoin the party before anyone gets worried."

Meulin made a sound of agreement and opened up the trap door, releasing the ladder. Both of them were surprised when they heard someone yelp in pain.

==Karkat: Track down that elusive feline magician!

What?

Ignoring this bizarre command, Karkat proceeds to approach Eridan.

"Dude, what the fuck did you say to her?"

Eridan continues to mutter to himself and walks off in the direction of the bathroom brushing Karkat off rudely. Well damn. He goes over to Meenah who just so happened to have seen the whole thing play out as well.

"You see what happened short stuff? Younger Ampora finally got what's what." Meenah said with a grin as Karkat approached.

"Yeah, I saw the whole fucking thing. But I didn't hear anything—what the hell did he say to piss her off enough to do an acrobatic pirouette off the fucking handle?"

"Oh, I know all the info about this juicy topic if you askin' me." She then held up her hand and pretended to pinch something. "But I'll be willin' to slip for a little incentive, if you know what I mean."

"Meenah, you're richer than Bill Gates and you and I both know you have money to burn. Hell no—you're not getting a dime from me."

She pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "Fine, fine, damn it. Actin' like you can't spare twenty dollars or somethin'." She muttered the last part under her breath. "But I'll tell you, only because I think you're hells of cute when you're angry."

She proceeded to recount the details in her own Meenah styled why. She told of how Eridan kept trying to hit Nepeta up and how she was all like 'bitch meow no', then Eridan mentioned something about her having a crush on Karkat, and she flipped her shit. Oh yeah and lingerie. She didn't know how lingerie played a part in the story but meh whatever! Gossip is gossip is gossip!

After that brief and fruitless conversation with Meenah, Karkat proceeded to check the backyard for Nepeta and see what really happened. He was informed, however, that she was dragged off into the party by her sister. Great, he thought, now he was going to catch hell trying to find her. Just to ask her what happened, not as if he was worried about her or anything. And if he was, hypothetically speaking, he was just a friend being a friend. He knows how to be a good friend from time to time.

He made his way through the living room and grabbed a cup of "punch" on his way up the stairs. He passed by Sollux and saw him getting a little "friendly" with his girlfriend. Good that he's busy, he didn't feel like dealing with that ass right now.

Rounding a corner on the second floor, Karkat ran smack into a wall of meat. And no, this meat was not ground beef (that would be weird, random walls of beef); it was the infamous Equius Zahhak. To be honest Karkat was not expecting to find him here, seeing as he was adamant with studying and STRONGLY enforced his rigorous schedule.

"Fucking hell—!" Karkat clutched his nose and tried to rub the pain and the smell of sweat away.

"One thousand pardons, Vantas, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Startle me? You nearly ran me down like a freight train." Karkat responded. "Also, what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying." Then he remembered the time. "Or sleeping?!"

"Yes, under normal circumstances I would. I find parties with such…lewd…tendencies to be distasteful. But I have heard wind that Nepeta is here, even though I strongly advised against it. But that is not the reason. I have a more pressing matter I need to discuss with her—two actually."

"So you came here basically to chastise her for coming to a party? Well excuse me, why was I not alerted when you became her father?" He said and stepped aside to let Equius through. He walked by without another word to Karkat, and he in turn proceeded on his way.

Karkat really didn't talk to Equius much, mostly because he was…how does one put this lightly—a stuck up prick most of the time. When he wasn't being an ass hat he was sweating profusely, and on the occasion it is implied he's masochist. Surprisingly enough Nepeta somehow managed to befriend this brute and she claims they wouldn't be the same without each other. Yeah, Karkat thought, Equius wouldn't be a muscle-headed pain in the ass.

Finally, after all his walking he came to the third floor. There was not a soul to be found; the noise from the party was loud but fainter, most of these doors looked like they belonged to bedrooms and bathrooms—yet still nobody.

Just as he was about to give up his search (why was he even doing this? He should be enjoying the party!) Karkat heard the sound of footsteps above his head. Huh? Could someone be in the attic? Must be his imagination, let's continue on obliviously—

His thoughts were interrupted immediately when a wooden staircase came crashing down on him. He groaned in pain before rolling over to dodge Meulin who jumped down.

"Oh, hi Karkat! Sorry, I didn't know you were there." She said and signed along with her words.

"Karkat! What are you doing here?" Nepeta's demeanor seemed to have taken a 180 in such a short time, no surprise to Karkat.

"I should be asking you that; why are you in the attic?" He asked as he stood to brush himself off.

"Nuh-uh, I asked you first." She said and smiled artfully. Meulin signed something off to Nepeta and walked off with a wink.

"I was…" Crap, crap, crap—. "Equius is looking for you."

"What? He's here?!" She visibly paled. "Did you tell him where I was?"

"No, pretty sure he doesn't know. But wow, you are in a world of trouble. The guy was literally steaming." He exaggerated and fanned at himself for emphasis. "But seriously, who gives a shit what he thinks? It's not like he's your father you don't need him dictating every fucking instance of your life."

Nepeta let out a sigh and waved her hand. "Don't say that, he's just looking out for me. Last time I was out on a Friday night when I should've been studying…" she trailed off and faked a shudder. "Anyway, he's just being a friend!"

"If you say so—not any of my business but—" He stopped himself once the sound of loud footsteps began ascend the wooden stairs.

"Nepeta, is that you?" Equius called up the stairs causing the girl to stiffen. Karkat can't help but laugh internally at how Nepeta and Equius' relationship is like that of a parent a child. Scarily so, in fact. If only there were a name for a type of relationship in which one or the other advises their partner and keeps them out of trouble in a strictly platonic way. Alas, there isn't such a name, aside from an extended best friendship.

Equius finished his ascent and was glaring at Nepeta through his used and abused shades.

"We need to talk." He stated before motioning to her and walking back down the stairs. Nepeta spared Karkat a quick wave before rushing after Equius.

==Equius: Have a word with Nepeta

"Although I should be wondering why you are at such an indecent party with alcoholic beverages and…that such distasteful company…I have more pressing matters to discuss with you." He stared out the window with his hands at ten and two on the steering wheel of the stationary vehicle. Nepeta fidgeted awkwardly in the passenger's seat.

"I just wanted to have some fun! I was invited fair and square, it'd be rude of me not to show up."

"Later. We will have this conversation later." He sighed, and for a moment, his stoic mask faltered. This did not go unnoticed by Nepeta and she picked it up immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asked and watched as Equius looked down at his hands and then back up at the motionless road.

"She was starting to wake up—Miss Megi—I mean Aradia."

Nepeta beamed up at him. "Really, that's so great."

"Yes, it is. I was visiting her a few hours ago and she began to stir. I got excited." Granted, he could have worded that better. "But the doctor told me this was only the first signs of her waking up. She could still remain comatose for days or even weeks before fully becoming cognizant." He left out how she might not be the same, for better or for worse.

A few months prior, just out of senior year a group of students was in an accident. Although most came out unscathed, one girl, Aradia, was severely injured. She fell into a coma and has not shown any signs of recovery for weeks, this has had many worried about her chance of recovery. This news will be big to many, of course, but there was one problem.

"Well come, we should at least tell Sollux. They were together before. I know it's late but I'm sure he'd want to hear this." Nepeta opened her door and waited for Equius to do the same, but he was motionless.

"I…I don't favor conversations with him. At all." He announced. Everyone is mutually shocked.

Nepeta sighed and rubbed the area between her eyebrows. "Then fine. I'll tell him, but you have to come with." She said and hopped out of the car, followed by Equius.

She approached the door and tried the doorknob only to find it locked. Before she rang the bell the door swung open and a familiar mess of hair peeked out.

"Password."

"Gamzee, I don't know the password. I was gone for, like, two minutes."

"Sorry! Any motherfucker who wishes to enter my humblest of abodes has to know the motherfucking pass." He then tried to close the door, but Equius ended up stopping him.

"Makara, I don't have the time or the patience for your foolishness." Equius stated with his hand holding the door open. "You will let us in."

"Well, aw fuck brother, I'll let you in but only 'cause you scare me sometimes." Gamzee stepped aside and allowed the two inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lingerie**_ (or intimate apparel if you want to be a prick)

Chapter three: Breathe

Nnnngh. Not feeling this chapter. I will redeem myself next chapter, have faith.

==Comatose girl: Wake up

It's not that simple. Nothing is ever that simple.

Though the periods of darkness, memories come, like dreams. But they're more vivid like she can grasp onto them if she tries hard enough. Everything feels surreal, like she's floating but she's not. Dead but still alive. Stuck in some sort of eternal limbo.

Today (tonight?) was one of those days when she got random memories bombarding her. She was in the passenger seat of a car, driving down the highway way past the speed limit. She was scared at first, but then the rushing air coming in through the topless car began to relax her and she decided to let loose. She joked around with the other passengers (the conversations were a blur of forgotten syllables) and threw her hands up in the air. When she looked back at the driver, whose face or name she could not recall, their expression was one of concentration. She was slamming down on the brakes and turning the car.

There were lights and then nothing.

That memory began to fade away and Aradia felt herself slip away. There were voices hovering over her, some hushed some loud and boisterous. But eventually they faded away too, like all the others time was no longer a thing anymore—how long has it been since she was last awake? Hours? Days? Months—quite possibly even years. No, that was ridiculous. There was no way.

Another memory was resurfacing. There was a loud helicopter and she was attached to a stretcher. A man was trying to speak to her but he was drowned out by the blades. Then, you guessed it, more blackness. This would have frustrated her, if she could feel anything. Everything felt as stable as a thin sheet of ice. The ice represented her consciousness and she was walking across this frozen landscape. But with every step, the ice would crack and she would fall under, left gasping for breath trying to keep the icy water from claiming her soul. But she was nearing the end. The end of this metaphor, and the end of this sleep; she could feel it. The ice claimed her once again.

Oh my, what's this? There was a tickle on her cheek. Was this another lucid memory? It was soft and faint, like a feather brushing up against her nose. Great, now she had to sneeze. But there was something binding her arms, it was keeping her from moving. Her eyes open.

==Sollux: Wake your lazy ass up.

Ngh. Katzenjammer*.

Oh wait—shit. The events of last night came rushing back into his head and he shot up out of bed, only worsening his headache. He clutched his head and looked at his bedside clock. It was twelve-o-two, and thank god, he had no classes today.

He rolled out of bed and wrenched the curtains closed. Stupid sunlight, ruining sleep. Sollux contemplated showering and making himself look presentable, but then he remembered visiting hours were 4-8. He had plenty of time to spare.

Looking over to the bed that belonged to his roommate, he noticed it was empty. Weird, if there was anyone who was less of a morning person than Sollux it was Tavros.

Meh, he thought, not his problem. It's beautiful, honestly, how sleep depravation can shrink a person's capacity to care. He rolled over, set an alarm on his clock for 3:30 and then continued where he left off five minutes ago—sleeping.

==Flashback: Six months ago

Sollux sat next to her bed with his head between his knees, thinking over his next course of action. It has been five months since his girlfriend (ex, now) had been put into this hospital and he came with one definite mission. He just finished yelling at a nurse who was only trying to help him and suddenly he felt like shit. Not just any kind of shit, this kind was a coward and a cheater.

Aradia was always such a patient person. She never got mad at him for his occasional sudden outbursts; she had the patience of a saint. When she was happy, she was a breath of fresh air, when angry one would be advised to watch their back. But even then, she never really held grudges for too long. And Sollux took advantage of that.

The night before her accident, they got into a huge argument. Whatever it was about had long since slipped Sollux's memory. But he did something that night that he would probably come to regret for the rest of his life.

To pay back for whatever the fight was over Sollux slept with another girl. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have held it over himself for this long. There have been many drunken college party instances with events that are left unsettled; but this is not what the topic is about. Sollux wasn't drunk that night, and didn't take into account that he might fall in love with another woman. To have a physical tryst is very bad but to indulge in an emotional one is downright sinful. He didn't even know the name of the girl he slept with, but then she came back, to his surprise, and stayed. Feferi offered him comfort when he was told Aradia might not wake up, and her bubbly personality brought him out of his sour depression. She was his guilt, but she was sweet guilt. And she understood why Sollux had to speak to Aradia alone, even if she couldn't hear him or sense his presence.

If he had known Aradia might not wake up he would have rethought his naivety. But there was no changing the past.

Seeing Aradia lying in this bed was like looking at the ghost of her former self. Even though they pumped nutrients through the many tubes connected to every part of her, she still had bags beneath her eyes and a scar on her forehead that would never go away. Her arms were strapped to the bed to keep her from rolling off the bed. The doctors informed him that even though she was in a coma, from time to time there might be moments when she could move, such as a yawn or suddenly moving her arms.

After a long while of staring at the linoleum floor, a nurse walked in and knocked on the doorway to get his attention.

"Visiting hours are almost over." She said and Sollux replied with a nod.

When he opened his mouth to begin his apologetic speech he found that he couldn't close it. He rambled on about how he was so mad and that brought him to cheat, about how he fell in love, and about he was such a coward for saying this while she couldn't even hear him. By the time he was done the clock on the wall was five minutes to eight and a nurse walked in and ushered him out of the ICU.

==Sollux: Stop flashbacking and wake up

Sollux awoke to the sound of his alarm clock having a seizure on his bedside table. He quickly shuts it off before turning back over.

==Sollux: Get your lazy ass up, so help me god—

It happens sometimes; when he's in a deep sleep, his subconscious realizes "Oh shit, we're supposed to be awake!", and he snaps out of bed fast enough to break the sound barrier. This was now.

He looked at the time and saw that it was nearly seven o' clock. He still had time to make it over to the hospital, but only for a few moments. He threw on clean clothes and shoes and headed out the door.

He was just walking down the corridor of the ICU and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then he heard screaming that made his blood run cold.

==Aradia: Wake up

Aradia's eyes opened abruptly and instantly locked onto the ceiling above her. Everything was clear for a moment—so clear she might exaggerate and say she could count each individual curves on the tiles. But this clarity was short lived and haziness soon filled her vision. Her eyes went unfocused and everything went blurry. Her limbs felt numb and something was binding her arms. The netting around her bed was like a cage and she felt imprisoned by it. She didn't like this; she didn't want to feel imprisoned again.

Everything was so confusing. There was no clarity and nothing made sense. Aradia knew who she was, but where she was unbeknownst to her. And why was she bound to the bed was another question.

Just as sudden as the moment of awareness came it left, and suddenly she felt the urge, no the need to close her eyes. She began trying to move her limbs, still focusing in the ceiling. Unfortunately, all she could manage to do was move her head slightly side from side. Her fingers could twitch, and her foot could move just barely, but even then, it was numb. It was like her arms and legs were asleep; she couldn't even feel the things binding her, but she knew they were there.

Right before screaming as loud as her weak frame could handle, she locked eyes with someone sitting next to her bed. Someone near and dear.

==Equius: Remain calm and sweat

He was just trying to get the feather. It was lying on her cheek, and Equius couldn't help but wonder what kind of hospital pillow has feathers. Even though it was trivial to most, it seemed unsafe and unbefitting for a hospital (even for one of low stature).

So he reached over and plucked it off Aradia's face. His fingers brushed against her cheeks ever so slightly, and this was enough to make him perspire. Part of him wondered if she would feel this and suddenly wake up, but the rational and fortunately dominant side of his mind knew this wasn't going to happen. Assuming she would wake up (morbid thoughts begone!) doctors informed him it would be a gradual process, probably not immediate. Even so, the longer she stayed in her coma, the more people began to worry; her family and the professionals. There was still a chance she won't ever wake up. And it wasn't a small chance.

Equius took the feather and cast it aside, but not before inspecting it. It was pure white.

When he glanced back at Aradia, he had to do a comical double take. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the ceiling, moving her head and shoulders back and forth. He shrank back into his seat in surprise right as she looked at him and burst into loud screaming.

A/N: Katzenjammer means loud noise or a hangover.


End file.
